youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything
Everything is the 5th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Damn nigga, y'all excuse the expressions What it be like up there baby boy, ay this here ya son hollerin at ya I miss the shit out ya, it's hard to be without ya But I know you watchin, peepin down on how I'm livin Ay, tell jesus I said thanks for the blessings he sendin Please ask him to forgive me for the sins I commit Just let him know I'm still young and at risk Say, I'll never forget the time that you caught me smokin herb in the house I was dead wrong, I deserved to get out But you just talked it over with my mom and got it situated in due time Told me get the paper instead of high So now I take that advice and shed light over my whole life dog I wanted to be just like you my whole life dog I can't believe them niggas stole ya, that shit's pain to me But don't trip, I hold you down, you still remain through me And dog I know I can't see you but I bet that you smilin And I'm a make you even happier, I promise 2x I know you can't be close to my nigga, I know But I know you watchin over me nigga, I know But the shit's steady hurtin, burn deep But it's alright dog, everything gon' be alright dog I know you see my daughter growin up and bad as ever But she cool 'cause she do whatever daddy tell her And your wife, she's still the most wonderful woman I just built her a new house, she ain't runnin from nothin B and slim, them niggas still love me like they own child Ms. rose nerves get bad, but still she gon' smile And me I'm on some "squash it" and some debate it But I know they love it way more than they hate it And I know you probably laughin at the way I treat these hoes and these Bitches I try love 'em, my bm be trippin But rabbit, you know one thing, I got the game from you, every perspective That's why I keep the gun at close connection for protection And you see I left school behind and chose cmb It was impossible on the road every week, but I know enough And I follow by everything you ever told me, think wisely Watch over me my nigga, just guide me Chorus I swear to you man, at some times I really wish I was with you 'Cause I get fed up with this life and I miss you Somebody pass me a tissue, and let me wipe the tears from my eyes Yeah, nigga I cried, it's 'cause I loved you dog I promise I won't ever put nothin above you dog So I live my life in dedication of you dog I know you see me happy on the outside and hurt within Make me wanna grab that gun and burst again But I know they got a reason why I'm here And I know they got a reason why you gone And therefore, I'm succeedin on my own But you ain't never left me, nigga, you still dwell in my heart I can't forget you kept it real from the start And until my last breath I exhale, I'm a keep you with me And when we do meet again, I'm a keep you with me And tell them niggas pac, b.i.g. and pun I said "thay's my peoples" Watch over me nigga 'til I see you 1 1/2x talking to fade